Saigo no Iki O
by iRawrTera
Summary: She never thought this day would come yet fate decided other wise. The irony of it all? She thought it was going to be her instead of him..InuyashaXKagome.*Songfic One-shot* Please R & R!


**A/N**: My first Inuyasha fanfic and I decided to make it all tragedy! Anyways I would like to dedicate it to my friends XxxDark-maiden201xxX and Poohxebony for always supporting me no matter how crappy my fics are :D

Rest of the rant in the end.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the song in any form, everything belongs to their rightful owners…I just own the plot for THIS story

* * *

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Did she ever think about this moment? It hardly ever crossed her mind. Sure, she thought that it would be her and not him but fate decided other wise.

Here she, Kagome Higurashi, a mere human, lay beside her beloved and watched him grasp the last minutes that life had to offer him. He being a demon was expected to be immortal yet there he was lying there _almost_ lifeless as she cried for him. Kagome had always imagined that Inuyasha would be the one holding her hand comforting her in _her _deathbed yet; here, it was the complete opposite as irony played it's cruel tricks.

"I…Inuyasha…" She whispered between her stifled sobs as warm tears began to role down her cheeks. How could she possibly believe that he was dying? Moreover, his condition was not because of old age but some measly poison that had somehow resided in his body when Naraku attacked.

Even after Naraku's death, a small amount of his tainted poison remained and after a few years, it had started taking its effect, devouring Inuyasha's vital organs.

She grasped one of his hands as if her life depended on it and at the same time, she whispered sweet words of comfort. However, it seemed that she was trying to comfort herself into believing that he would make it…but they both knew the bare truth and the truth never stopped its sadistic antics…_never_…

"H-hey..now..d-don't cry" Inuyasha struggled to speak as he moved his free hand towards Kagome's cheek caressing it gently wiping away the tears. "You…know…I don't..l..like..se-eing..you..li-like this.." he said with a small yet serene smile, which caused more tears to fall from her eyes. Everyone, even Sesshomaru, had gone to his or her wits end but at no avail. Even the old poison master could do nothing, as it was too late. The old man cured Miroku but that was only because he was in the early stage of the poison's affect as for Inuyasha, the poison had developed over the years with no symptoms of its activities making them unaware that the toxic was in his body the first place.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you…?_

_Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight_

Everyone stood out side the hut where Kagome and Inuyasha lived, not wanting to see him suffer…and to give them their last minutes together.

On the other hand Inuyasha with great effort, held on to his own tears as he diverted both his and Kagome's current mood with the memories they shared.

He could clearly remember the day they first met…even the little quarrels they had were crystal clear, just thinking about loosing all those days in a blink of an eye set a searing pain in his heart. He was stubborn and so was she, they had their own ups and downs but those where all for the better. Fate had decided for them to meet and they had decided to fall in love….Going through all those years together had brought them in sync and their understanding for each other prospered.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

He remembered the first Christmas they shared in the tranquil white snow; the snow flaunted her silky black hair making her twice as graceful.

Each of these memories he cherished, something he would not give up for the world. Her delicate hands quivered as she gently stroked his silver hair, her tears still flowing. Tears that were like rain falling from her eyes. They released the pain, and joy trapped inside. Created by the world one holds and the lives one share. And in Kagome's case she wanted the tears to take away all her pain…pain of loosing someone she loves…

"I…I'll miss…you" He said as he patted her cheek calmly. His composure began to frighten her, he was in the verge of death yet he acted so peaceful…And being peaceful wasn't even his strong suit. She tried regained her posture as she gave him a frail smile reassuring him that she was listening as he continued.

"When…I'm….-Done…h…here…Burry…me...under…the…_tree…_" He said panting .Kagome's tear landed on his cheek as a single tear rolled down from his own eye and mixed with hers as it quietly dripped down. "Okay…" She said with a tender smile. She needed to be brave for his sake.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you…_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

She looked at him with worry, as his breathing had gotten weaker by each passing second. His exertion to take in air only weakened him as his skin turned pale…almost blue. His once energetic eyes showed exhaustion as he was breathing his last breathe. He closed his eyes and prepared to embrace death, something that most people are scared or fail to do…

His eyelids were gently shut darkening his surrounding…the only light present there, were the memories he shared with his friends and family...and his beloved's presence that reassured him a safe journey to the other side; A place where he could wait for her. A place where both of them could 'live' on for eternity

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Being a priestess Kagome tried her best to heal him even if it was the last minute. She tried to hold on to the slender strings of her dreams wanting to spend eternity with him, the reason why she left her family in the first place…but what she didn't know that dreams were meant to be broken and reality always took it's toll. As seconds past, he grew colder. She desperately rubbed his hand to keep him warm but soon at one point, she gently rested his hand on the cold ground. She didn't want to see him suffer anymore, it was better if he passed away rather than living a life where he had to struggle every minute to clutch on to his life standing in the thin border between life and death. Her own thoughts scared her but she had to let go and do the right thing...and everyone knows doing the right this is painful…that would explain why less people do it to begin with.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me… calling me as you fade to black…_

Then it happened his breathe had finally stopped his chest lay flat and his body was completely inert. Tears didn't fall…no she cried to much form the start and didn't allow any water to reside in her tear duct any longer, not only that...she just couldn't get herself to cry because she knew it would cause his soul pain. She gently took the white bed sheet that covered his body and pulled it up towards his face covering the vessel from all the darkness of the world. She stood up with, what seemed like composed front, and headed towards the door to give the others the predicted news...

* * *

Oh well this was just a random Fanfic I wrote 'cuz I was in an angry/angsty-ish mood xP I hope the characters aren't OOC and as for the song it's **"Holding my last breathe" **by **Evanescence **a song I've been obsessing over all over again! :D

Thank you for taking your time to read it! Now please kindly press the button and leave your comments by clicking the pretty thang.

**You know you want to ;P**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**V**


End file.
